


A Start

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie points out something about Zhane's initial reaction to Ashley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> For lkwreader, the idea came from talking with her, too. References Andros/Ashley and one-sided Zhane/Ashley.

Lunch had ended, but Zhane still sat by himself, staring into space. A guy had a lot to think about with being unfrozen after a few years and suddenly having four new alien allies. Though Power Rangers throughout the universe had always been a team effort rather than a solo act, he never thought he'd see the day when anyone convinced Andros to work in a large group. He wondered how else things had changed.

"Hey," Cassie greeted him with a playful wave in front of his face. "You there?"

"Oh, hi, um..." Zhane tried to remember her name.

"Cassie. Cassie Chan."

"Yeah. Hi, Cassie. What's going on?"

"Just thought you might like some company," Cassie said, looking slightly to the side, near the entrance.

"Well, sure," Zhane said. He hadn't been feeling particularly lonely at the time, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know his new teammates.

Cassie sat down nearby. "So, you and Andros have been friends for a long time, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe the same as you?"

"Excuse me?" Cassie blinked, confused.

"You and Andros. How long have you and Andros been friends for?" Zhane asked.

"Oh. Yeah, just a few months," Cassie explained. "He wasn't exactly eager to work with us at first. I'm still not sure if he considers us friends."

Zhane chuckled. His guess had been right.

"So, I was wondering what you meant..." Cassie began. "You know, when you said you'd never met a female ranger before."

"Well, it's not like I didn't know they existed. I'd just never met one before. Especially one so... Um.." Zhane trailed off, pretty sure he shouldn't be talking with one girl about another girl's assets.

"But, you'd just met me."

"Huh?"

"Remember? Right before you started making googley-eyes at Ashley, you met me. All female."

"I wasn't- Well, I was just trying to be nice." Zhane said quickly. "Um, I mean, well, you're also gorgeous."

Cassie couldn't help but smile at Zhane's flirtation. "You think Ashley's gorgeous?"

"No!" Zhane said. "Wait, I mean yes. But you're the prettier of the two," Zhane said. _Even though Ashley's the one with the bigger bust,_ he thought to himself.

"Um, yeah. Well, listen. You might not want to go there with her," Cassie said warily. "She and Andros, they're really into each other right now. It might cause tension."

"Oh," Zhane said. So that's what this was about. Well, he certainly didn't want to mess with things if his good friend Andros had actually found a girl. "Thanks for letting me know. But, there's no harm in being friends, right?"

"Of course not," Cassie said.

"And," Zhane said as he gently grabbed onto Cassie's hand. "There's no reason I couldn't go 'there' with you, right?" he said, looking her in the eyes with a smile.

Cassie was certainly interested in the handsome Silver Ranger, but was also not the type to let any guy charm her. She patted his hand to let her go. "We'll see," she said, smiling back at him before leaving the room.

Zhane sighed as she did. There were two other guys, would he cause trouble with either of them by flirting with Cassie? It not like either of them wouldn't have noticed Cassie's allure by now. Why did the guys have to outnumber the girls out here in the middle of space? And why did the girls all have to be so attractive? Oh well. He might not get anywhere, but this was a start to something.


End file.
